Total RP - základ
'Úvodem' Po přidání addonu se vám zobrazí jednak rámeček nahoře ve středu obrazovky, jednak tuleň na minimapce (když na něj najedete, objeví se vám zelený popisek Total RP 2). V obojím naleznete prakticky tytéž věci. Rozdíl je v tom, že 8 malých tlačítek a 3 velká v rámečku uprostřed vedou přímo k jednotlivým funkcím. A jejich popisem (nejprve malých okýnek, pak těch větších) začneme. 'Malé funkce' NPC Dialogues Toto Vám umožní mluvit za okolní NPC. Stačí targetnout NPC, klepnout na ikonu, napsat do tabulky, co má NPC říci, vybrat jestli to má říct/emotit/yellnout… a potvrdit (Pozor, mluvit za NPC je velmi ošemetné, často to není v RP košér!). Notepad Prostě zápisník. Velice užitečný pro RP, neboť si do něj můžete vést poznámky všeho druhu. Věci, u nichž se bojíte, že je zapomenete, i když byste neměli. Playlist Otevře se nám panel, pro přehrávání zvuků. Abychom mohli zvuk přehrát, nejprve ho musíme umístit do playlistu. Do playlistu můžeme přidat hudební materiál buď vlastní (modrý PLUS vlevo dole), k němuž musíte napsat správně cestu a který musí být ve formátu .wav, nebo ze hry (šipka vpravo dole). Přidáme zvuk do playlistu klikem a hrajeme. Dialects Klepnutím na toto okýnko si můžeme vybrat, kterým jazykem chceme zrovna mluvit. Abychom jím však mohli mluvit, musíme ho nejprve ovládat - jak inRP, tak v TRP. To znamená, že musíme klepnout na tuleně, kliknout na Dialects (druhý nahoře zleva) a pomocí modrého plus přidat jazyk. Pozor! Některým rasám není umožněno přidat si jazyk spřátelných ras. Řešit to lze tak, že spolu použijete nějaký jiný jazyk, který se ve hře běžně nepoužívá (např. druidic), custom jazykem nebo starým dobrým *darnassian* jakožto human při rozhovoru s nelfem. Show Helm/Cloak Skryje nebo zobrazí helmu/plášť. RP status a Mode IC - in character, v roli. OOC - out of character, mimo roli. Druhé tlačítko byste na našem full-time RP serveru měli používat pouze ve výjimečných případech. Správně byste měli být stále IC. Mód je buď normální nebo AFK. 'Velké funkce' Back Jde o inventář, tak jak ho známe z GHI nebo i běžné hry. Rozdíl je jen v tom, že do něj jdou vkládat pouze námi vytvořené itemy. Váha batohu (i s obsahem) ovlivňuje některé z našich vlastností (energii a dýchavičnost). Chest Jde v podstatě o totéž, jako je back. Rozdíl je v tom, že truhla je určena pro jízdu na koni. Pokud nejste na koni, neotevřete ji. Stash Zjednoduše řečeno jde o schovku. Jednoduše si stoupnete na místo, kde chcete, aby existovala schovka, kliknete na ikonku, která nese název lokace, ve které se nacházíte, vyplníte políčka: #Název schovky #Lidé, kteří mají přístup ke schovce (nevyplnění znamená veřejnou schovku). #Můžete nastavit „trust“ což znamená, že můžete nastavit, že do schovky mohou jen ti, které má Vaše postava označené za důvěryhodné (viz dále). Pokud se nacházíte na místě schovky, změní se Vám ikonka Stash a můžete otevřít schovku. Pravým tlačítkem vyhledáte, jaké jsou v okolí schovky a CTRL+klik Vám ukáže seznam Vašich schovek. Vaše schovky můžete též vidět na mapě, když po otevření mapy zaškrtnete „Show Stashes“ v pravém horním rohu. 'Funkce Toolbaru Tuleně' Na začátku Po otevření se nacházíme v kategorii "Sheet" (List) a v podkategorii "Currently" (Současné). Mezi kategoriemi se lze pohybovat klikáním na okýnka v horní části rámečku (vodorovné). Mezi podkategoriemi se dá pohybovat pomocí okýnek vlevo (shora dolů). Kategorie Sheet Lze ji upravovat až po kliknutí na "Edit" (vpravo dole). V podkategorii "Currently" tak nelze učinit, tak se nelekněte (není tam co editovat kromě naší pokročilosti v RP - RP training, RP statusu IC/OOC, ikonky postavy a současných neobvyklostech na postavě, které u ní jindy nejsou). Stejně tak v podkategorii States (Stavy). Podkategorie States Podobají se buffům. Modrým plusem si můžete přidat nový stav, který si zvolíte podle obrázku, názvu a anglického popisku. Podkategorie Background Do této sekce se má psát příběh postavy. Nicméně to je věc, kterou bez RP s vámi nikdo nemá vědět. Nechceme vám to vyloženě zakázat, ale byli byste sami proti sobě, pokud byste ji vyplnili. Podkategorie Personality Do této sekce se má vypsat, jaká vaše postava je. Opět něco, co se má poznat přes RP. Platí totéž co v předchozím bodě. Podkategorie Description Toto dobře známe jak z RPF, tak TRP1. Zkrátka vypíšete slovy, jak vaše postava vzhledově vypadá (na kolik let, výška, přibližná váha, jestli je svalnatá, jakou má barvu všeho možného, jaký má hlas nebo něco, co je pro ni typické - např. typické gesto). Tuto část je povinné mít vyplněnou! Nevyplnění je trestné. Podkategorie Description Information Do této části se heslovitě vypisují základní údaje o postavě - titul, jméno, příjmení, přezdívka, postava, barva očí, věk (tentokrát reálný), atd. Tuto část je povinné mít vyplněnou! Nevyplnění je trestné! Kategorie Dialects Skrze tuto část lze, jak už bylo řečeno výše, přidávat jazyky, které umíte. Stačí stisknout modré plus a zvolit. Jazyky samozřejmě musíte mít naučené inRP, jinak budete trestáni! Kategorie Quests Pokud se Vám nějak dostane do databáze quest, znamená to, že právě zde si ho můžete zaktivovat, aby Vám šel. Klepneme na plus (Add) a vybereme z questů. Pokud se vám nezobrazuje na výběr quest, který byste měli mít zadaný, prověřte, zda máte zaškrtlé "Other‘s creations”. Jakmile si aktivujete quest, objeví se Vám "Quest panel“, kde máte na výběr 4 akce, kterými můžete quest naplňovat. (Vesměs je těch akcí mnohem více, neboť quest se dá splnit i třeba vysloveným slovem do /say nebo dokonce naběhnutí do nějaké pozice). Jedná se o akce "Look", "Listen", "Search" a "Speak". Dávejte ale pozor, zda máte něco v targetu! Je rozdíl koukat kolem a koukat na někoho. V kategorii Quests můžete také najít takové to shrnutí úkolu, když namíříte myší na aktivní quest. Třeba: „Zjisti, co vydává divné zvuky ve stodole.“ Kategorie Directory Seznam všech, s nimiž jste se setkali a mají přitom také TRP2. Kategorie Settings Nastavení jazyku addonu, velikosti písma a podobných detailů. Kategorie Handbook Mnohem podrobnější návod než tento (a hlavně v angličtině), jak se má addon správně používat. Kategorie Creations Toto je pro většinu hráčů alfa a omega GHI - vytváření itemů, stavů (buffů), dokumentů, questů,... Vzhledem k tomu, že popsat každou z těchto funkcí do podrobna by bylo na velmi, velmi dlouhou dobu, pro jejich nastudování jsou vytvoření návody na práci s TRP2 pro pokročilé. V závěru textu na ně bude odkaz. Zde se dozvíte jen to nejzákladnější. Pro nový výtvor klikneme na modré plus, podle toho co chceme právě vytvořit. Základ je jednoduchý, stačí prostě vyplnit, název výtvoru, popis, trvanlivost a kdo ví co ještě. Vesměs se to dá všechno v angličtině v pohodě přečíst. Trochu problém začíná u použitelných itemů. V zásadě zde funguje obecná věta „Když se stane NĚCO, a jsou splněny URIČÉ podmínky, stane se NĚCO “ v praxi například „Když se použije item „Rybářský prut“ a hráčova pozice se rovná pozici rybářské loďky, do inventáře se hráči přidá ryba.“ Samozřejmě podmínky (conditions) a děje (effects) se dají různě kombinovat a nabalovat a zakrucovat, je to především o logickém myšlení, žádný programovací jazyk není zapotřebí, jde jen o to trošku si namáhat hlavu. 'Vztahy' Mezi vámi a ostatními hráči lze vytvářet vztahy. Targetnutím hráče a stisknutím + mezi vašimi HP/mana bary můžete nastavit, zda je osoba důvěryhodná (trust). A pokud kliknete na "Sheets" a otevřete si panel cizího hráče, můžete si nastavit různé druhy vztahů (od obchodního přes rodinný, k přátelskému, až po nepřátelský). 'Závěrem' Znovu zdůrazňuji, že toto je pouze základní návod, pro pochopení přesného vytváření různých dokumentů, questů, buffů a itemů budou vytvořeny pokročilé návody pro ty, kdo se s tím chtějí naučit pracovat. Za sepsání základu návodu (mnou - Brogem - upraveného do této podoby) tímto děkujeme Albertovi24 alias Gyramovi. Kategorie:Návody Kategorie:Total RP návody